A Truly Endless Wonder
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: Myka and Pete step into another major case as they search for a person with more knowledge about the warehouse then they should have. Warning OC, Pyka towards the end. Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters.
1. Summary

**Hey hey hey! I'm posting a longer summary to be more explanatory of the plot. By the way, I'm writing this fic for a while instead of my other one, 'A New Start', until season 5 comes out because I've been finding it hard to write one shots when there isn't anything happening in the show. Enjoy, and please review!**

It's just another normal day at the Warehouse.

Actually it's quite the opposite. After working at the warehouse for as long as they have, Pete and Myka have learned that there isn't just a normal day at the Warehouse. But that's besides the point. After receiving a mysterious phone call that tips them off with the location of an artifact abuser they're chasing, Artie thinks it prudent to find out who this secret helper is. The agents run off on what seems like a wild goose chase only to have disaster strike.

They become acquainted with a young genius who assists them in their adventure. But when they face a drastic choice that results in their life, will their new friend be able to make the right choice?

Warning: OC

Rated T for violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own own Warehouse 13 or any of it's characters, only the ones which I create.


	2. Prologue

"Oh my god! Artie, they're over there! They're not hurt!" Claudia screamed down the beach to her boss and partner. In response to her cries they raced across the wet sand and joined her in kneeling over the unconscious Pete and Myka. Claudia and Artie shook their shoulders and they started to stir.

Meanwhile, Steve ran over to another person, a young girl, slumped over on the ground a few feet away. He shook her shoulder also and she quickly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Gently, he pushed her back down.

"It's okay. You're safe now." She turned her blue eyes to him and stared at him. The look on her face turned from an expression of relief to one of shock. He stumbled backwards and gasped. Claudia ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jinksy? What's wrong?" He took a few shaky breaths, then swallowed.

"That girl," he almost whispered. "She looks like..."

It all started with a simple phone call.

WAREHOUSE 13 WAREHOUSE 13 WAREHOUSE 13

_One week earlier..._


	3. Can't buy me love

_ One week earlier..._

"Pete! Come on, I think he's in here!" Myka rammed into room 6B of the Mistletoe Inn and tried to open it. As she did this, Pete came up behind her and was about to ram into it with her when his cell phone made to take it out and Myka rolled her eyes.  
"Really? You're taking a call at a time like this?" Pete shrugged, and she sighed. "All right, make it snappy!" He held the phone u to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I wouldn't go in that door if I were you, Mr. Lattimer. I'd go into the one two doors to the left." An unfamiliar voice at the other end replied.

"Do I know you?" wondered Pete. "Hello? Hello?" The person had hung up abruptly.

"Pete, who was that?"Asked Myka, breathless from ramming into the door so many times.

"I don't know, but we're wasting our time on this door. Alfred James is in 6D." Myka looked confused.

"How do you-"

"Just trust me, okay Mykes?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" He rolled his head around once, then gestured for her to follow him. They crept down the hall and on the count of three, busted open the peeling door of room 6D. Surprised, Myka spoke.

"Secret Service, put your hands up and face the wall!" As Myka guarded their captured criminal, Pete sought out the large ruby necklace that they had been trying to retrieve all day. He picked it p quickly and threw it in a bag, creating a shower of sparks.

"Smart guy, huh? Using a magical ruby necklace to break into jewelry stores along the Hudson? Well, let me tell you one thing, dude: a break in at Tiffany's isn't going to go unnoticed." Myka cuffed the trembling man and turned him around.

"I...I...It was for my girlfriend, Beth," he stuttered. "She broke up with me because I didn't have any money. I thought that if I had money, she would..." Pete patted him on the shoulder and walked over to the hotel room's closet, revealing a hoard of jewels and money.

"Sorry, bud. Money can't buy you love."

After the police had led the feeble Mr. James away, Myka and Pete returned to their hotel. As they packed for their return trip, Myka mused.

"It's funny what some people do just to be appreciated." Pete agreed.

"For some people, being unique in themselves isn't good enough. They have to be like everyone else." Myka laughed a little.

"Well, we're out of luck if we're trying to fit in with the crowd."

"Yeah," replied Pete.

"Wait a second, Pete, how did you know which room Alfred James was in?" He looked embarrassed.

"It was that phone call I got, kind of weird, the person didn't say who they were, but they knew who I was was and what I needed." Myka seemed concerned, as she often did.

"Pete, if that person knew who you were and what you were doing and at the exact moment that you needed help, they gave it to you..."

"I'm sure it was nothing, maybe just one of the regents lending a helpful hand."

"I'm just thinking we should tell Artie about it, it could be important."

"Maybe later." Pete flopped down on his hotel bed and opened a coke. "For now I'm going to relax." Myka sighed, but smiled a little at his behavior.

"Just remember, the plane leaves at 7:00 and we should be gone from the hotel by 6:00."

"Okay, MOM." Myka laughed and resumed her packing.


	4. Just Dance

**I'm sorry for neglecting to post this chapter. I had really bad writer's block and was unable to write anything! Hope you enjoy this one ;)**

_At the Warehouse..._

Claudia was bent over her laptop. Pete's cell phone was hooked up to a USB jack on the side. Intently, she clicked away on the keys, oblivious to Artie's standing over her shoulder. Suddenly, she clapped her hands together and punched her fists in the air. "Pete! Myka! I think I found out where this call came from!" Pete and Myka, who had previously been in the back room filing paperwork, leaped up from their positions and sprinted to her side, clustering around her.

"What? Who's been stalking me?" Questioned Pete.

"Well," said Claudia uncomfortably. "I don't know who, just where it came from." Steve wandered in from the umbilicus and joined the rest of them.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Artie smiled smugly.

"Claudia tracked down where the mystery call came from." Steve stuck his thumbs in his pockets.

"Let's hear it then." She cleared her throat.

"Millard West Offices Inc., San Francisco California." Expressions of excitement turned to confusion. All of the agents racked their brains for any memory of a case in San Francisco.

"Anyone think of a plausible reason that we got a call from California?" Wondered Artie commandingly. They all shook their heads, still confused. Pete glanced over at Myka who had the appearance of someone getting an idea.

"Mykes! There's 'the look'. Whaddaya got for us?" She glared at him then leaned over Claudia's chair.

"Claud, can you check the rest of our phones to see if we're being tracked? I have a feeling Pete's not going to be the only one getting tipped off."

Artie praised her. "Good, call, Myka." She stuck her tongue out at Pete.

"If you give me your phones now a scan will be done in about half an hour," said Claudia, and four phones were handed to her.

"A scan of the Warehouse 13 system won't take as long. Do that first, please." added Artie. Just as she turned back to her screen, a flashing light appeared on the digital warehouse grid.

"Artifact disturbance in isle 675G," commented Steve. Glancing at Pete and Myka, the three of them walked out the door and down the stairs. Arriving at isle 675G, they found Shirley Temple's tap shoes tapping by themselves on the concrete floor.

Pete groaned. "Not the tap shoes again." Myka rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this the fifth time these have jumped off their shelf?" Pete nodded.

"What do these do, anyway?" asked Steve, reaching down to grab them.

"NO!" the other two yelled, but a second too late. The moment after he touched the shoes, Steve began to tap dance around them. Myka sighed.

"Oh," said Steve breathlessly as he circled around them.

"But that's not all," Pete added. Myka sighed again.

"In addition to dancing yourself to death, you sing show tunes." Apologetically, she smiled. "Sorry, Steve."

"But... can't you neutralize it? I don't want to die because I daaaaaaanced toooooooooooooo loooooooooooooong!" He nervously sang his last three words. Pete stifled a laugh.

"And may-be in a hooooouuuse, all hidden by a hiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllll..." Steve's eyes widened in terror.

Myka giggled. "We can neutralize it, but you'll still dance and sing for three hours."

"Make sure to stay hydrated," added Pete.

"We'll go get the neutralizer. Stay right here." They raced around the corner and burst out laughing.

"Did... you see his face?" breathed Pete. Myka laughed.

"Yeah, poor guy," she panted, tears in her eyes. Just as they neutralized the shoes and put them back on the shelf, the farnsworth rang.

"Come back to my office, the scans are almost done." Artie's face loomed in the screen. Steve tapped up behind them.

"Oliver, Oliver, never before has a boy wanted more!" he sang over their shoulders. Artie smirked.

"Not the tap shoes again?" They nodded and laughed as Steve danced away. "See you in my office."

Claudia burst out laughing as Steve danced through the door behind Pete and Myka. "You..touched...the tap shoes?" She gasped. Steve scowled and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote 'Why did everybody know about this but me?" and held it up. They looked at each other for a split second then filled the room with laughter once again. Even Artie's face was contorted with the humor of the situation.

Claudia sighed and giggled once more. "Sorry, Jinksy. Anyway, guys, our phones are being tracked from the same place as Pete's: Millard West Offices Inc." Artie threw up his hands.

"Then it's off to San Francisco to Pete and Myka. Steve and Claudia will stay here for now because,well..." he coughed. "Go pack!"

Pete opened the door and yelled, "California or bust!" Myka rolled her eyes and smiled, following her debate ably immature partner to the umbilicus.

"Goodbye, Artie, Claudia. Steve." the door shut behind them and they burst out laughing again.


	5. The Wailing Maiden

**This chapter is a little early because I won't be able to post for a week. Enjoy, can't wait for reviews!**

San_ Francisco..._

Pete pulled the purple gloves off his hands and tucked them into his back pocket. "This was a waste of time."

Myka scowled and pulled off her gloves. "Nothing. The entire building is empty." Pete walked towards the door of the last office.

"Let's call Artie. He'll know what to do." Pete agreed. Myka reached into her back pocket to pull out the farnsworth then stopped as the light caught something behind a small trash can. She stooped over, then pulled out the trash can to reveal a brochure. She held it up and pushed the trash can back.

"Not entirely unsuccessful." She turned it over and read a section aloud. "Need a vacation? Pack your bags and get ready to enjoy a cruise on the wailing maiden cruise ship. Leaves from the San Francisco shores at 4:00 PM every Saturday."

Pete glanced down at his watch. "The ship leaves in 35 minutes! Let's call Artie and let him know."

"Pete, what if the brochure was meant to be found?" He took it from her.

"You mean..."

"A trap." He thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"I don't know." Myka opened the farnsworth and explained to Artie their situation. He took off his glasses and rubbed them.

"It could very well be a trap. Even if it is, we can't risk losing this lead. These people know much more then they should."

Pete pulled at Myka's sleeve. "Come on. If we're going to catch that ship, we'd better hurry up."

"Oh, and you two?" Said Artie from the other side. "Be careful."

They closed the farnsworth and jogged down the stairs of the office. They got into the car they had rented, a Mazda, with Myka at the wheel. After a few minutes of transit, Myka bit her lip and glanced behind her.

"What is it, Mykes?" She glowered at the rear view mirror.

"Don't look now, but we're being followed. Seriously, don't look." She replied, as he craned his head behind him.

She clenched her teeth together and gripped the steering wheel.

"Hold on tight." She revved the motor, and to Pete's surprise, began to speed in and out of cars, who began honking as their follower chased them. She skillfully zigzagged around obstacles finally coming to a neat stop in a parking space at the wharf with no other car in sight.

She grinned at Pete. "That was fun." He blinked and smiled back.

"I didn't know you used to be a race car driver, Myka!" She twirled her hair for a second, then leaped from her seat and popped open the trunk.

"7 minutes until we miss our boat." He jumped up and grabbed his suitcase. They hurried to the ramp with their ID badges and tickets at hand and made it to the deck just in time. They hurried across a crowd of eager vacationers, accidentally jostling a few people.

"Come on, let's go to our rooms then check out he schedule. We need to figure out where we can see a lot of people in a short amount of time." Stated Pete. Myka agreed, and they walked up a short set of stairs.

A man stood among the crowd and watched them. After they were gone, he lifted a cell phone and sent a text.

To: M. West - Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer have arrived. Awaiting further instructions.

He slid it back into his pocket and smiled grimly after the agents.


	6. The Great Railroad Scandal

**Hi, everyone! This chapter was kind of making fun of train chases from old western movies. Sorry i was late posting again. I hope you like it!**

Steve was feeling better. That is, he was no longer suffering the effects of the ruthless tap shoes. He had been looking forward to some relaxation time after the incident, maybe a few days of vacation, even. But the warehouse wouldn't allow it, and neither would Artie.

The morning after the three terrible hours of singing and dancing, he woke up and happily walked downstairs. Claudia was already at the table, looking tired and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Claud." He took two pieces of bread from the fridge and popped them into the toaster. "Any plans for today? I was thinking maybe we could go to a concert or something." Claudia perked up and was about to respond when Artie stormed in.

He threw a thick file onto the table and grunted, "Detroit, 11:30 AM. The plane leaves at 8:00."

Claudia groaned, and Steve protested, " But you said I could have the day off!" Artie smiled smugly.

"Not anymore." Steve sighed.

"Sorry, Claud. The concert will have to wait."

WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13

_Five hours later…_

Claudia and Steve sat in the dining car of the Detroit twelve o'clock train. Trees, cars, and buildings flashed past the window of their small, jostling booth. Claudia clenched her fourth coffee of the day and quietly stared out of the window. Steve glanced at her and noted that she looked a little green.

"You okay over there?" She grimaced.

"Trains give me motion sickness." Steve rested his hand on hers sympathetically.

"Hang in there and we might get back in time to go to a concert." She lifted the cup to her lips and laughed nervously.

"Probably not, if Artie has anything to do with it." She suddenly put down the cup and put her hand to her head.

"Claudia?"

"I just got really dizzy." Concerned, he handed her back her coffee and said reassuringly,

"I'm sure it will pass." Just as he stood up to get her some water, a man with a briefcase got up and walked to the door. Steve bent down low enough to whisper in her ear. "I think that's our suspect. You stay here, I'll follow him." And with that he was off, being careful not to arouse suspicion.

It took him a little while to cross the train cars, and by the time he was through the man was nowhere in sight. He cursed under his breath, and after a few seconds later he decided to search the car. After all, he hadn't seen him go out the other door, and he wasn't in the dining car.

Some people asked him what he was doing as he peeked under their tables, and he claimed he was searching for a missing bag. Nearly three minutes had gone by when his phone rang. "Hey, Claudia." He said. " Is he in there with you? I can't find him in…"

"He's on the roof," a masculine voice replied. "Go back to the door and climb the ladder." There was a scraping sound, and the line went dead. Without hesitation, he ran to the door and threw it open.

Steve closed it behind him and climbed the ladder to the top of the train. A bridge could be seen in the distance, so he estimated that it would be about two and a half minutes before he was dead. A little closer in the distance was the man, now taking off his tie. Steve crawled across the train and stumbled, nearly falling off onto the tracks below.

The man stepped closer to him as he pulled himself back onto the top. The suspect now took off his jacket and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. The bridge was clearer now, only about 2,000 feet away.

"Sir, I need you to come over here and get back in the train for your own safety. Then you can tell me about why you've been selling pieces of paper to innocent travelers. And why you've been using a magical monopoly boot to convince them to buy from you."

The tieless man laughed somewhat maniacally. "First let's get something straight." The suspect ripped off his shirt. "I'M NOT A MAN!"

Steve grimaced, then rushed to climb down the ladder. "Come on, you're about to be…"

"Haven't you ever heard of suicide?" She closed her eyes and smiled sickeningly.

Steve yelled, and the next instant blood splattered on the shiny paint of the dining car.

WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13

Steve groaned and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape to meet Claudia.

"You did get the briefcase with the Artifact in it," said Claudia, leaning against him as they walked away. " And I'm no longer feeling the need to barf up my coffee." He sighed and got the keys to their rented Prius out of his pocket.

"I'm just kind of worried. I mean, what kind of person stalks top-secret government agents and tells them how to solve their cases? Tell me that's not creepy." Claudia smirked.

"And, so far it's only happened to the male agents. Maybe we have a female assassin here." Steve glared at her.

"We've all got to be careful, no matter what you think." Claudia smiled at him and buckled her seat belt.

"Jinksy, one of these days you're going to run off without me and never return." He grinned at her.

"You've got to admit, that train chase was pretty hard core. Even if it did end in…" He tried to blot out the terrible image of the… exploded criminal… from his head.

"You're really good at dangerous chases, Jinksy. There couldn't be a better agent at it."

WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Artie, obviously exasperated. "Those hackers have more nerve then I thought, tipping my employees off for the SECOND time in the past couple of days."

Steve and Claudia exchanged looks. "I know, I should have better control over what happens to my agents. But I don't have very many choices here. I can either pass it off as a coincidence or I can…send you off to San Francisco after Pete and Myka to continue the investigation on land. I'll be okay by myself, you can go pack. And make sure to let me know if you get any more calls!"

They exited the warehouse and left Artie to his thoughts without a word. Finally, when they were in the car driving back to the B&B, Claudia commented, "That discussion Artie had with himself was pretty impressive." Steve's face distorted, and they both laughed for a good five minutes. Little did they know that there wouldn't be much time for laughter in the very near future.


	7. The Ball

**This chapter is kind of long, so I put it into three parts.**

PART ONE

A harsh knock awoke Pete from peaceful slumber. He turned over on the comfortable cruise ship bed and tried to go back to sleep, but another, louder knock jerked him up. Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the door.

Behind it stood Myka, who was fully dressed and awake. "Myka? It's two in the morning! Why are you up?" She briskly walked past him, turned on a light, and slammed another complimentary _Wailing Maiden_ brochure. He rubbed his ears, and she quickly apologized.

"I've been doing some digging, and I found out that most of the passengers are here for the annual ball of Sean Bartholomew Michaelson III. It's from 6-10 PM tomorrow, formal wear and admittance by invitation only." Pete sleepily picked up the brochure.

"But Mykes, we don't have invitations." She smiled a little.

"Taken care of. I'm going as Mina Reynaldo, distant acquaintance of Mr. Michaelson." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about me?" Myka grinned, lifting her bag and opening the door.

"YOU are going as my date."

WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13

Pete stood impatiently at the door of the ballroom, tapping his polished dress shoes on the hard marble floor.

"It probably isn't real marble, because that would be inconvenient to put in a simple cruise ship," he thought as he waited for his partner. Seconds later he completely forgot about the floor. Myka slowly walked to his side, decked in a shimmering red ball gown.

"You look handsome," she gushed in a voice he couldn't tell how truthful it was.

"You look amazing," he said quite honestly. He fought to tear his eyes from her as she went to get a glass of wine. As she sipped it, a short man sidled up to her.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or does a lovely young lady stand next to the table?" He said in a heavy accent. She looked down and pretended to blush, but Pete saw her eyes drop their steely gaze to the floor. He knew that if the short man went on she would surely burn a hole in the marble/ false marble, so he decided to step in.

He strode over to her side and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, honey. Enjoying the wine?" The short man's cheeks turned red; he muttered something unintelligible and left.

"Thanks," said Myka quietly, shrugging off his arm. "So," she stated, recovering her confidence. "We're looking for any men who seem to be watching us, or are doing anything out of the ordinary."

Pete turned away and scanned the crowd, hoping she wouldn't see his face. He stood there with her for a long time, maybe half an hour, until he couldn't take it anymore. He took Myka's hand and dragged her from her position next to the wine table. The musicians at the front were just beginning a new song, and he whirled her out onto the dance floor.

She seemed a little surprised at this, but soon the surprise turned to pleasure as they danced across the lively room together. "This is looking for suspicious men?" She said breathlessly. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, eyes sparkling.

Finally, the dance was over. Both a little winded, they decided to go out onto the balcony and get some air, as the room felt stuffy and overcrowded. They left through the fancy double doors and strolled across the moonlit deck.

"It's much cooler out here," stated Pete.

Myka looked down at her hand and twirled a bracelet she was wearing. "Yeah."

Pete cleared his throat and built up his confidence. "Mykes, can I tell you something without you laughing?"

"Sure, Pete. Why would I laugh?"

He took a deep breath. "Myka, I…"

"Sorry, Pete, but look at that person! He looks like he could be our guy! Can it wait?"

Pete sighed. "I guess so." He had waited a couple years, why would a few more minutes matter?

"Let's follow him. He could lead us right to where they're hiding!"

Pete nodded in agreement and began to stalk carefully behind her. He silently cursed their mystery man, for disrupting the moment and bringing more chaos into their already chaotic lives.

END PART ONE

WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13

PART TWO

_San Francisco (Again)_

Claudia and Steve searched everywhere in Millard West Offices Inc. and found absolutely nothing. They went through each room over and over again, always coming out empty handed. After hours of futile searching, they gave up and decided to watch the building to see if anyone went in or out. Someone had to be there to make calls from the building.

It was 7:00 PM when they finally saw someone, and it was someone coming out of the building, not going in. This baffled them, because they thought they had searched the whole building, but apparently there was someplace they had missed. It was unclear whether the figure was male or female because it was dark, but they could tell that he was heading across the street to a restaurant. So, after a few minutes, Claudia got out of the car to see where he went. When she got into the restaurant it was nearly deserted, save for a handful of people who were in dire need of a bath and a haircut.

She made a face, sat down at a booth, and looked over the dirty people for her suspect until she saw the figure now identified as a man. She hoped he was actually a man and not dressed up as one so she could relieve herself from the uncomfortable experience of looking at a psychotic woman's bare chest.

After waiting a few seconds again, she got up from the scratched leather cushion and trailed the suspect out the door. He had apparently gone through the hallway that held bathrooms and an emergency exit. She could see the door propped open, so she went through it and ducked behind a trash can when she saw her trailee talking to a woman.

"So, what's the news on the agents?" Asked the man. The woman grinned.

"Ginger and I chased them to the wharf. Now they're at the ball, because I planted a brochure behind the trash can. You can never be too thorough." Claudia now came to the realization that they were talking about Pete and Myka. She could hardly stop herself from screaming. If what they were saying was true, then Pete and Myka were walking right into a trap.

"I also had Alec wander around in the halls to get them to follow him. He'll lead them right to where Ginger and the rest are waiting."

"I'm sure the boss will be happy with you, Sylvia. You're almost smarter than him." She blushed.

"Almost, but not quite. Anyway, see you back at Base JI2, Danny. Don't be late."

"I won't. See ya, Syl."

She waited for what seemed like hours until they were both gone, then raced out of the back alleyway and across the street. She leapt into the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Steve, oh my god. We need to warn Pete and Myka. You call Artie, I'll call them. No, wait, it should be the other way around. OH MY GOD!" Claudia said frantically. Steve took one look at her panicked expression and whipped out his Farnsworth.

"What is it, Claudia? Just tell me and we'll sort it all out." She clung to her seat like a life preserver and went on.

"I followed the man across the street and overheard him talking to someone else about Pete and Myka. They're setting a trap for them on the boat. We need to warn them not to follow the guy, Alec, I think. You do it, I can't. What if they're already caught?" Steve frowned.

"We can only hope for the best." He handed the Farnsworth to Claudia, then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Myka's number.

"Hello? Myka?"

"Hi, Steve. What is it?"

"Whatever you do, don't follow anyone. Be careful, it's a…" There was a yell from the other end, and a thump, then the line went dead. They were too late.

END PART TWO

WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13WAREHOUSE13

PART THREE

Following this man wasn't easy. First he went down some stairs, then across a bunch of twisty hallways, and then up some stairs, until they were on a deck again, presumably on the opposite side of the ship then they were on before. When they reached the deck, he was nowhere in sight, so Pete gestured to Myka to go left while he went right.

They split up, and then stalked down the deck. Suddenly, Myka's phone rang. Pete ran up and shushed her, so she quietly answered the phone. It was Steve.

"Hello? Myka?"

"Hi, Steve. What is it?"

He sounded nervous.

"Whatever you do, don't follow anyone. Be careful, it's a…"

Something hit the back of Myka's head, and she crumpled to the ground. Pete yelled; but he too was hit in the head. He fell on the hard deck and blacked out.

END PART THREE


	8. note

**Hey everyone! If anyone has any ideas for artifacts to be used in the upcoming chapters, please let me know. If i end up using your suggestion, I'll make sure to give you credit for it. Also, any plot ideas, criticism or mere suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks! **

**- ThestralSpell14407**


	9. Jarvis Island

Ellie was in some ways a normal fourteen year old girl. She idolized the top boy bands along with the rest of the teenage girls in the world. In terms of fashion, she went with the flow. She liked to play soccer. But other than that, she was drastically different.

She was home schooled, for one; home was an island in the middle of the pacific ocean that wasn't even supposed to be inhabited by humans. Her IQ soared with some of the smartest people in the world. And her father constantly worked on a top secret project. He said it was for the government, but she had her doubts. On top of it all, one of her arms didn't work because of a birth defect that had caused her mother to die in childbirth. Nevertheless, she loved her father and did her best to enjoy life on an island.

Today, a rainy Monday, Ellie was confined to the gloomy halls of the underground lab. She was characteristically bored, and often on these kinds of days she wandered around and explored. She had long ago discovered the secret door that led to "the dungeon" (as she called it.) The dungeon was a long room divided into two parts. In the front portion, a metal gurney sat in the center surrounded by various tools and appliances. Metal bars separated the gurney from a sort of cage.

After reading "A Tale of Two Cities" twice, she got tired and decided to go visit the dungeon. When she opened the secret passageway, she couldn't conceal her surprise. Two people, a man and a woman, were slumped together in a corner. Blood was dried to a gash in the man's forehead, and the woman's curly hair was tang;ed. Cautiously, Ellie approached them. She knelt down at the bars and leaned forward.

"Hello," she whispered. Both their eyes flickered open, and they crawled over to her.

"Where are we?Who are you?" Asked the woman. The man glared at her.

"Did you put us in here?" Ellie scooted back, then relaxed as the woman said,

"Of course she didn't, Pete. She's only a kid." The man, now identified as Pete, extended his hand through the bars.

"Sorry about that. I'm agent Lattimer, and this is agent Bering. Where are we, and who are you?"

Ellie shook his hand. "My name's Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie. Are you criminals, is that why you're locked up?" She was careful not to disclose any information about where they were. They seemed nice enough, but you could never be sure.

"No!" Cried the man. "We were on a boat, then someone hit us in the back of the head, and the next thing we knew we were here. "

"We're definitely not on the boat anymore," stated the woman. "We would feel it rocking." Ellie was impressed. Agent Bering had some seriously good observation skills. And Agent Lattimer seemed nice enough. She felt she could trust them. Plus, talking to these people would be more interesting than looking up pictures of Harry Styles or listening to "What makes you beautiful" for the 500th time. Come to think of it, she realized that she didn't actually like One Direction that much.

"Just to let you know, I didn't put you in here. In fact, I don't even know how you got in here. You are currently in an underground lab on Jarvis Island." Agent Lattimer's mouth hung open slightly. Agent Bering looked confused.

"Isn't Jarvis Island a preserved animal wildlife territory?" Ellie shrugged.

"I thought so too, but I guess the government has more than one purpose for it. Agent Bering, are you all right?" The woman was holding her head in her hands and squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Mykes! Talk to me!" Agent Lattimer held on to her tightly. To Ellie, he said,

"This is the third time today she's almost passed out. She needs help, or at least some food and water."

Ellie stood up quickly. "I'll be right back. But my dad might be mad if he knew I was here, so don't tell, okay?" Pete stared at her.

"Your dad? I bet he was the one who put us in here! He could even be the person we're following!" It was Ellie's turn to glare now.

"My dad would never do something like this! I'll talk to him, though. And i'll bring food. See ya!" The woman, now recovered, looked at her.

"Ellie?" She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You can call us Myka and Pete." Myka gave a small smile. Ellie smiled back. Though she was happy to have finally met someone new, she was worried about her father. Would he really imprison two innocent people? And most importantly, was he really just a scientist?


	10. Controversy

It had been hour sand hours. Pete was unsure what day or time it was, and worry was building up inside him. The girl, Ellie, had brought food to them. Pete had let Myka eat it, and she had only agreed to after making sure that he would eat the next time they got food. Now, he was trying to figure everything out. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince Ellie to help them escape. At least he could get her to tell them how to get out.

The only problem was, she seemed pretty attached to her father. By now it was certain that he was the one responsible for their capture. If they stayed a little longer to earn Ellie's trust and find out more about her father, they could leave. He sighed and wrapped his torn shirt more tightly around him. His coat was with Myka, who was curled in a fetid position beside him. She was so pale in the darkness, and Pete felt terrible once more.

He almost couldn't bear watching her suffer, especially without letting her know of his love for her. How much longer would she hold out in her fatigued condition? He sighed again and stroked her hair, then lay down beside her and tried to fall asleep.

Ellie paced angrily across her father's office. He sat quietly at his desk, flipping through some sort of notes. She stopped and resumed her arguing.

"But Daddy! How could you just leave two people in a place like that? Did you see how sick the woman looked? How could you?" He put his notes down and rubbed his temple.

"I told you, Eleanor. They are working against my project. If I hadn't locked them up, we might be in danger." Ellie's brown eyes flashed at him.

"I don't believe that they're criminals, Daddy. But even if they are, you could give them some food and water. They're only human." He took off his glasses and looked her in the eye.

"I'll give them food if it'll make you happy. But I don't want you going near there again. I already forbade you to go in that part of the building." Ellie crossed her arms.

"Now, go to bed. I need to do some work in the lab."

"Fine." She stormed off, but instead of going to bed went to visit the two agents. When she got there, she smiled. They were asleep, curled together in a corner and holding hands. Whatever her father said, she didn't think these people were criminals.

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. Hope you like!**


	11. Missing In Action

We awoke at the same time, when dim lights in the other room turned on. My hand was clutched in Pete's and before he could withdraw I scooted closer to him and grasped his hand tighter. A man walked in, the man I assumed was our mystery caller. He smiled at us, but his eyes were cold.

"Good evening, my friends. How are you?" He looked through the bars at us, then laughed, pretending to notice where we were. "Let's leave that unanswered, shall we?" He turned his back to us and began to assemble some sort of machine.

"You were the one that gave us the hint during our case," said Pete. The man turned and smiled again, as if we were old friends that shared a joke.

"Quite right, Agent Lattimer. Quite right. Now if you'll excuse m, I need to prepare the-"

"Cut the crap and get to the point," I snarled at him. He laughed, causing me to glare at him harder. I did not like this man.

"Pushy, demanding brunettes are my kind of women."

Pete slowly stood up, and I could see his legs trembling from where I sat. I realized that he was weak, we both were. I tried to stand up too, but I could hardly move without causing my head to spin. I decided that the floor was good enough.

"After doing you two such nice favor, I think I deserve some payment," He said in a dangerously soft voice.

"What do you want? You already mugged us and trapped us here for three days. What else is there to gain?"

Something didn't feel right then. I became nervous and tugged at Pete's leg. He looked down, and I could tell he felt it, too.

"I want answers," he almost yelled, stepping up to the door of the cell and unlocking it. "And you're going to give them to me!" I screamed, and grabbed for Pete's leg. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the floor with Pete there comforting me.

Claudia sat backwards in Artie's chair, staring blankly at the floor with tear tracks dried onto her face. Steve paced across the room silently, occasionally stopping to lean over Claudia's shoulder and look at the computer screen. They had been doing this for days, hardly stopping to eat, drink, or sleep. Myka and Pete were missing, and according to the computer, they didn't exist.

Artie strode into he office, his mouth a grim line. Gruffly, he cleared his throat, but didn't force Claudia off the chair like he usually did. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally, after several tries, he managed to croak, "any sign of them?"

His words, met by a wall of silence, crumbled to the ground.

As he leaned against the wall, the computer screen lit up with a bubble. Instantly they were all crowded around Claudia, craning their heads to get a better look. She screamed, making Steve jump back in alarm. He mistook it for a cry of terror, but it was the opposite.

"My...my tracker! It worked! They're on an island in the South Pacific. They're not dead!" She started to sob in relief.

Artie smiled a little, then his face hardened. "You two, go back to the B&B. Pack your bags, because we're leaving for-" he squinted at the screen. "Jarvis island in 30 minutes."

I tried to grab her before he could take her, but I wasn't strong or fast enough. He had her stretched out on the gurney before I could do anything. He had Myka, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Wha ...what are you doing to her?!" I managed to squeak. He did not answer, but turned on a small square box with a weird bronze antenna attached to the front. He then placed a strange wire helmet on his head and pressed a small red button on the side. That was when she started to scream.


	12. Fault and Blame

"Come on, come on, come on..." Claudia muttered this over and over again as she typed furiously away at her computer. The agents had been missing for three days, and everyone was very worried. As she typed, Steve talked to Artie over the farnsworth.

"You're sure?" He asked, his face displaying a look of doubt.

"Positive,"responded Artie. "They are certainly somewhere in the Western Hemisphere." Steve sighed. hey had hardly any facts about the situation, even after so many days of constant searching.

"Well, thanks for trying. We'l be in touch if we find anything."

He closed the farnsworth and looked over at his redheaded friend. He watched as her quick typing became slower and slower, until finally she stopped typing completely and stared blankly at the screen.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Claudia glared at he screen, then stood and turned her burning brown eyes onto him.

"It's your fault."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's your fault that Pete and Myka are missing. You could have saved them. I could have saved them."

She started to cry now.

"What if they're dead, Steve? What if we never see them again?" Steve sighed once more, then walked across the room to where she stood and pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed in his arms, he just hugged her. Finally, she stopped and sniffled.

"I...i'm sorry. I was just...upset." He smiled at her. It's okay. I'm upset too." She smiled back.

"We will find them. I promise."

They grinned at each other for a minute, then both jumped when Claudia's laptop dinged. She looked at him, then lunged for it and resumed her crazy typing. Seconds later, she screamed.

"OH MY GOD, JINKSY! I FOUND THEM! I FOUND THEM!" He rushed over to her, then whipped out his farnsworth.

"Artie! We located them! They're on Jarvis Island, in the middle of the South Pacific. U.S. Territory."

"I'm on my way to San Francisco. Stay there until I arrive."

Claudia squealed and threw her arms around Steve. "You're not just the human lie detector, you're also a psychic!" He laughed, and they danced around the room together.

_Up next..._

_-Pete has to watch Myka being tortured by an evil scientist_

_-Claudia and the gang continue the desperate search for the missing agents_

_-Ellie learns a terrible secret about her past_

_Coming sometime in the next two weeks_


End file.
